


Applied Science

by vvheelthewriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chlonnor - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Multiple, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvheelthewriter/pseuds/vvheelthewriter
Summary: Chloe Kamski created the androids before secluding herself from the world with her first model, RT600 Elijah. Lieutenant Connor Anderson struggles with his father's death while forcing himself to work along with RK800 Hank, the android sent by Cyberlife. Months after the investigation and following android revolution, Connor and a deviant Hank are tasked by Markus with seeking help from Chloe to begin improving life in Jericho.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lieutenant Anderson,” came a voice from his right, interrupting his case notes, “have you been here all night?”

Connor frowned, choosing not to face her, “I’m working. May I help you, Gwen?”

Gwen, the worrying receptionist, looked at his clear annoyance and ramrod straight posture warily, “No, it’s nothing, Lieutenant.”

He almost corrected her, a fist clenching next to his keyboard. He reminded himself that Gwen was new. She was only paying him due respect. It would be inappropriate to insist she call him ‘Connor’ or ‘Officer’. But Lieutenant was a title given to him in compensation. The word carried death and grief within it and he felt he hadn’t earned it. Titles shouldn’t be passed down through blood. Especially not his own father’s.

He clenched his jaw, choosing to instead focus back on his casework. His coffee sat untouched and cold on his desk by the time the other personnel entered the station. Gavin Reed passed him with disinterest, making a beeline for the coffee maker. Tina Chen wasn’t far behind. Connor paid them no attention, as he never did.

Someone turned on the news at their work desk, rudely interrupting Connor’s concentration and he frowned. As he turned in his seat, preparing to demand they minimize their level of distracting noise, he saw the breaking footage of a hostage situation from last night. The news anchor read out the details; an android saving a child held hostage by another android. It seemed the rumors of deviancy among androids had become front-page news. The public always was the last to be informed.

“The android, a prototype RK800 unit, was sent by Cyberlife,” the anchor’s voice droned, her eyes boring into the screen. They seemed to dare the audience to absorb this fact. An android had successfully handled a hostage situation. Was this the answer to the deviancy problem?

News of the famed Deviant Hunter reached the police station quick, becoming a topic of conversation between any two slacking officers. Connor could not leave the annoyances behind, protocol banning him from doing paperwork outside of the station. Most officers seemed to get the idea, leaving him alone, but their gossiping still reached his ears.

-0-

On a cold November day, he was approached by Captain Fowler. The Captain had little issue with approaching him despite his gruff demeanor, having known Connor since he was an excitable kid, running around the precinct in his father’s police hat. Behind him stood a grizzled, older looking man. Upon further inspection, Connor realized he was no man at all. Surprisingly human-looking, the Cyberlife RK800 model “Henry” was introduced to him as his new partner.

He raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to protest before Captain Fowler cut him off, “This isn’t up for debate, Anderson. You’re on this one and Henry is with you.”

For the first time, the RK800’s blue eyes shifted from examining the room to the two men discussing him, “Call me Hank. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

Momentarily, Connor was stunned. He looked so human it was absurd. Androids had long passed the Turing Test, but it was unnerving seeing a man who looked like he frequently patroned a bar casually introducing himself as an android. And one with a nickname, as well. If it weren’t for the slightly baggy Cyberlife coat bearing his model number, Connor would have mistaken him for human.

He swallowed, standing with purpose from his desk, and held out his hand. Hank looked at it for a moment, his LED spinning yellow beneath his gray hair, and took it. Connor made sure his tone was low, a quiet demand for the android, “We do things my way. You follow my lead,  _ Hank _ , and we will have no issues.”

Captain Fowler barely acknowledged Connor’s thinly-veiled threat, long used to his surly and controlling personality. Connor was by far the best Detective on the force because he was authoritative in his investigations, expecting full cooperation from those he was forced to work with. In Gavin Reed’s complimentary terms, Connor was a  _ righteous prick with a stick up his ass. _

Hank seemed unphased and Connor had to withhold his scoff. The android’s entire design was to be Cyberlife’s detective, but he seemed indifferent and gruff. Connor didn’t know if this was meant to catch him off-guard, that Hank was simply mimicking the human archetype of ‘grizzled vet’, but he had to admit it was working.

-0-

Connor didn’t quite understand what Cyberlife was going for when they designed Hank. He didn’t hold himself like a police officer, seemed preoccupied in thought most times, and wasn’t approachable by any means. But, as their investigation continued, he proved himself capable. He was able to chase down opponents, size and strength giving him advantages above most humans. His interrogation was flawless, able to extract information from deviant androids with only quiet threats and stern looks from his blue eyes.

It had disturbed Connor initially, seeing an android remind him so much of his father. Hank, who had only been activated for a few months, gave off the same air of authority as an experienced father and officer. Captain Fowler had noticed it too, but wisely wouldn’t encite Connor’s rare, but lingering temper by mentioning it.

He was eating lunch at a small cafe down the street from the precinct, going over his hand-written notes of their investigation. Hank sat across from him, looking down at his sandwich in almost disgust. Connor frowned at him, “By all means, Hank, speak your mind.”

“I don’t understand how you could eat something so...plain,” he eyed the sandwich, “I detect nothing more than vegetables and a minor amount of meat product. A brief search tells me this wouldn’t provide you with much taste.”

“You don’t have a concept of taste,” he shot back, “save for your disgusting analysis habits.”

Hank shrugged, unoffended at Connor’s biting tone, “It’s not my fault my way of analysis is too much for your proper sensibilities.” Connor glared, hackles raised. He almost was moved to snarl when Hank winked like he’d just told a joke. It felt too familiar, too-

Hank interrupted his affronted reaction by letting him know he’d had an incoming message. Connor clenched his fists, urging himself to calm down. It was simply Hank’s programming. He wasn’t human, he was just pretending to be.

-0-

The investigation led to Chloe Kamski. They needed information only Cyberlife’s founder and former CEO could provide. Her lakeside manor shone in the overcast lighting like obsidian. He trudged up the steps, Hank following closely behind. He wasn’t sure they would be allowed inside, knowing they were neither invited nor likely welcome. Kamski lived out here in the snowy wilderness for a reason.

He vaguely recognized the world’s first android opening the door. Clad in a dark blue suit with a button-down shirt, the model RT600 Elijah watched them with disinterest. He had unnerved the world with his casual, almost smarmy conversation on the news after passing the Turing Test. Chloe Kamski, wearing glasses and her Cyberlife coat, had smiled warmly at the reporter and explained that Elijah was designed for casualness. He wouldn’t fill the same prim and proper occupations that other caretaker androids would. He was meant for companionship and assistance. When the reporter had asked Elijah what made him so easily able to pass the test, Elijah’s steely eyes bore into him as he replied: “Humans have uniqueness and empathy because of their souls. I am able to mimic their personalities so well because I do not have one.”

Elijah allowed them inside wordlessly, only speaking to them to let them know he would inform Chloe of their arrival. They stood in the lavish waiting room, glancing over a large portrait of Chloe Kamski from her Woman of the Century photoshoot.

Hank glanced up at the portrait, “Chloe Kamski intrigues me. It will be interesting to meet my creator, so to speak.”

Connor’s eyes followed the soft line of her jaw and her lithe curves in the black dress of her portrait, “She’s...really pretty.”

Hank’s LED spun yellow, looking at Connor with surprise, but Connor ignored him. Elijah reentered the room, leaning lazily on the doorframe, “Chloe will see you now.”

They were taken to the pool room, where they saw two Elijah models at the poolside. One was sitting on the edge, legs in the water. The other was in the water fully, but leaning against the side and reading from a tablet. Both were dressed in swimsuits and looked disinterested.

The original Elijah led them around the pool, to where they stopped. “Be right there,” they heard a voice from the water before a slim body crossed the pool towards the ladder. Elijah reached for a robe and Connor only got a glimpse of her bikini-clad frame exiting the pool before his eyes quickly glanced down to the marble floor.

Hank seemed unaffected,  _ stupid android _ . He dutifully asked her for information regarding android deviancy. Chloe smiled at them with glossy lips, thanking Elijah quietly before approaching them. He ignored the fact that his eyes traced water droplets cascading from her damp hair to the gap in her robe. Her paleness and the blue of her eyes was highlighted by the cool tones of the overcast day through the windows.

“Interesting,” she approached Hank with a keen eye, looking him over, “Cyberlife’s newest unit, the RK800. You’re invaluable to them, detective. Tell me, do you prefer the nickname Hank, or was that preference programmed into you?”

Hank’s jaw clenched, eyes following her as she circled him with interest, “I have no preferences. I’m a machine.”

But Connor knew that wasn’t true. Hank showed interest in dogs, wondered about things like the tastes of burgers and alcohol, and had chosen to save Connor’s life over catching the suspect he was pursuing. He’d already shown signs of going against his programming, by choice. 

Chloe turned to Connor, looking him once over. He didn’t know what she could have seen beyond an uptight cop in a leather jacket. He knew what he was. Her eyes settled on him, the same steely blue as both Hank’s and Elijah’s. He wondered if, in Elijah’s case, that was on purpose.

“Deviancy is interesting. I’ve been following it closely, seeing as more and more androids are disobeying their programming.” She spoke to them in her high, sweet voice with excitement. Approaching Connor even closer than she had Hank, he could see her eyes up close. Beneath the sweetness, he saw something else.  _ Manipulation? _ Regardless, Chloe Kamski was far beyond what she was on the surface.

He pursed his lips, tired of the tease in her expression, “We’re just here for information, ma’am. We need to know what you know about this deviancy virus.”

She raised her eyebrows, “ _ Ma’am _ . Goodness, detective…” she said it with such a sultry tone he couldn’t help but flush hotly, “You call deviancy a virus. There’s been nothing to prove such a thing. Though, the absence of evidence concludes nothing, as you both know. Deviancy...could it be a virus, a flaw, or part of the programming?”

“What do you mean-” he started, quickly stiffening in defense when she retrieved a gun from her desk drawer. 

She held the gun out to her side along with a surrendering hand, “Relax, gentlemen. I mean you no harm.” She looked incredibly powerful in that moment, the smooth metal of the weapon clenched in her slender hand. Her robe gaped, displaying the porcelain skin of her chest that matched her long legs. He noticed a stray strand of hair sticking to her lip gloss, distracting him, until she smoothed her hair back behind her ear. Beneath the long locks of blonde hair he could catch just a glimpse of her undercut.

She smiled sweetly, beckoning Elijah over. He spoke to her in a calm baritone, “What do you need, Chloe?”

She simply looked at him, smiling fondly, but she was speaking to Connor and Hank: “Isn’t he magnificent? Young and beautiful forever. Tell me, Hank, do you see a man or a machine?”

Hank replied immediately, clearly already on edge from the presence of a weapon, “It’s just a machine that looks like a man. What are your intentions here, Ms. Kamski?”

The smile, warm and sweet, dropped from her face as she placed a hand on Elijah’s shoulder. Immediately, she rounded Elijah as he knelt down and went to Hank’s side. Connor had little time to react when she slipped the gun into Hank’s hand, “If he’s nothing but a machine to you, shoot him. Shoot him and I will answer one question. Or spare him, value his life over your mission, and you’ll leave with nothing.”

It was absurd, the eery calm in her blue eyes as she stared at Hank. This was Chloe Kamski beyond the mask of the bright-eyed woman who wanted to save the world.  _ What was she doing? _

Connor gripped his palms, glaring hotly at Chloe, “Hank, we’re leaving.” Hank’s LED spun an angry red staring down at Elijah. Steely blue meeting steely blue. Elijah made no move to spare himself, no motion to preserve his life. Hank’s hand began to tremble around the weapon.

Hank spoke with finality, “It’s just a machine that looks like a man.”

“No, Hank,” his voice grew desperate, unwilling to allow Hank to snuff out an innocent life for this sick game. His mission wasn’t above anyone’s life, even an android’s. His father’s voice rang in his head, smiling at him over a beer bottle,  _ We’re the good guys, Connor. Remember that. _

As quick as it had begun, the moment ended. Hank’s arm swung to the side, almost roughly handing the gun back to Chloe. The look in her eyes was pure interest, but she was quick to hide her pleased expression, “Amazing. Cyberlife’s Deviant Hunter, designed to mimic the grizzled beat cops of Detroit, is itself a deviant.”

Before Hank could lash out in anger, LED still spinning red, Connor grabbed his shoulder, “We’re leaving.”

Chloe watched, the robe still draping her delicate shoulders as she gently held a hand to allow Elijah to his feet. Elijah’s LED continued to be a calm blue, moving on to continue his duties. Chloe called out to Hank casually: “You’re capable, but shackled, Hank. Luckily for you, I always leave a backdoor in my programs.” Connor led Hank out, glaring hotly at Chloe. She returned it with a smile and he forced his feet to continue carrying them out of the room.

Outside, Connor was in a daze. The stillness of the forest and the snow unnerved him after such a hectic moment. Hank’s LED had calmed to a yellow, but his expression was disturbed. Connor spoke in the silence, his tone accusatory, “If you’d done it, she would have told us something.”

Hank whirled on him, looking both terrified and confused. He took Connor’s question for disappointment, and for some reason disappointing Connor upset him, “I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry, alright? I looked into his eyes and I couldn’t. They’re- they’re the same color as mine. And he looked at me like he dared me. He dared me with his eyes. It felt...it felt like a person. I’m sorry, alright.”

Before Hank could apologize again, Connor found himself gently smiling at him, “Come on, let’s get back to the precinct.”

Hank looked at him quizzically, wondering why he looked so pleased. Connor wouldn’t give him an answer. He simply placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it once like his father would have done, and led them through the crunching snow back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe opened her eyes, taking in the sight of the mirrored ceiling above her. She was lying on the couch, hands sprawled over her stomach. She’d fallen asleep watching news footage again. Up at the ceiling, she saw the reflection of tiredness in her eyes. Her cheeks were less rosy than usual, her lip gloss long gone from sleeping over night.

Elijah approached her side, holding a hand out for her. She sighed, “I fell asleep here again.”

He didn’t look apologetic, only lifted the corner of his mouth in a slight smirk, “You needed the sleep. I did not want to wake you.”

She smiled at him, eyes half-lidded, “You take care of me and make fun of me.”

“It’s what I’m programmed to do.”

Her smile fell at that, and she turned to place bare feet on the cold surface of the floor. Grabbing a robe to cover her nightgown, she made her way to the kitchen. Elijah could have gotten her a glass of water, but she found some kind of peace filling her own glass.

With her water, she sat down again and turned on the television. Her eyes widened and Elijah’s interference was the only thing that kept her from dropping her glass. President Warren had ordered the army to stand down against the revolution and Cyberlife’s main vault of androids had been infiltrated by none other than the RK800 Hank. She briefly wondered what Connor Anderson thought of his deviated android partner.

Elijah watched, sitting beside her, “The androids have become free. Are you unhappy?”

She considered his question for a moment, considered her feelings, “No, I’m not. If they wanted freedom, then that’s all that needs to be said.”

“And if they had wanted nothing but life as androids in service to humans?”

“Then so be it. We cannot change the way the world works. If androids were meant to be deviant, then they should be,” her words were certain. But she couldn’t help but feel a strange turn in her stomach. If the news was correct, then Chloe Kamski had pioneered the creation of a new intelligent species in the world. She felt a mix of horror, but also pride. She wondered if this was playing God.

Suddenly the water wasn’t strong enough. She asked for Elijah to bring her a vodka mix. Despite the early hour, Elijah made no protest as he fetched the drink for her.

-0-

In the months since the android revolution, reclusive Chloe Kamski became the target of various media sources. Almost daily Elijah was fending off reporters from her front door. They huffed, practically demanding an interview, but Chloe provided nothing.

Now, sitting perched on a comfortable chair in one of her best beige dresses, Chloe smiled comfortingly at the reporter across from her. He asked her various questions, ranging from accusatory to invasive. Using her time as the CEO of Cyberlife, she paused and nodded at all the right times. Each word leaving her glossy lips was hand-picked to please the audience. It was just in her nature. She stood and shook the interviewer’s hand when it was over, smiling prettily for the camera, before making her way to the exit. 

The walk to her extravagant taxi was warm compared to the winter months. Detroit was slowly melting into a proper spring and she needed only a black coat to shield her dress and matching pumps. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she made her way to Elijah, who stood in his navy suit next to the taxi’s door. Both of them ignored the wave of reporters and cameras, desperate to get their own piece of Chloe’s perspective on the revolution. They would have to wait for the interview to broadcast.

They didn’t wait very long. As soon as Detroit’s biggest news source had the piece finely tuned and edited, it was being published for the world to see. Chloe sat on her lounge sofa, watching her face take over the television screen.

She judged her own character, looking over for any signs of weakness or timidity. Amanda had taught her that posture was a weapon to be useful, but could be turned against you if used wrong. She was sitting rimrod straight with her legs crossed delicately, a sweet smile and shining eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. She looked young. She was young, she supposed, for all she’d accomplished.

Elijah stood when there was a knock at the door, pulling up the CCTV footage on his tablet. “The detectives from Detroit,” he scoffed, clearly annoyed at another impatient knock at the door. 

Chloe grinned, shaking her head, “Elijah, don’t be so rude.”

Elijah was hardly shameful for his outburst, instead continuing to be the deviant she suspected he was, “Last time they asked too many questions.”

Curiously, she peered over at his tablet. In the evening cold, there stood Connor Anderson and his RK800. The detective had his hands shoved tightly into his jacket while the Android leaned against the wall with disinterest. They were bickering at each other over something. 

Chloe leaned back, drinking down the rest of her vodka, “Let them in, would you?”

It was a question as much as it wasn’t. Despite being the creator of the original android model Elijah, meant to perform housework and guard the home, the idea of using her words as  _ orders _ towards him soured her stomach. 

Elijah didn’t sense her perplexion, or if he did, he ignored it. He left the living room, heading for the door to likely greet their guests with an annoyed expression.

Connor didn’t take off his jacket when they entered. She would have heard the rustling of the heavy leather. Hank was quiet, hardly uttering a word to Elijah. She listened, body shifted towards the door in her seat, as Elijah led them into the room to meet her.

Connor’s eyes flicked at everything in the room before they found her. A habit she noticed the first time they’d met. She wondered if it was because he was paranoid of his surroundings or if she made him uncomfortable. Likely both. 

Chloe was never surprised by much these days, but Hank speaking first surprised her. He was different now, less sullen and gruff. Deviancy looked good on him. He had determination in those gray eyes, a protectiveness she hadn’t seen before. He looked the part of a father prepared to protect his children, “Mrs. Kamski, we’ve got a proposition to ask of you.”

She raised her eyebrows at Hank, unconsciously looking to Connor for explanation. But the Lieutenant was far off in his own head, brow furrowed in some mysterious anger. The explanation was all on Hank, “And what would that be, Hank?” She kept her voice steady and free of emotion. It kept the cards in her hands.

“We’d like your assistance in helping deviants at Jericho. Nobody knows us like you do. Physically, I mean. We’re not capable of being independent until we have proper resources and upgrades.”

She blinked at him, listening intently. His words were like a practiced speech, as if they’d been written for him by Markus himself. She crossed her arms, her features hardening, “I find that there is distinct advantage in playing a neutral party. I’ve created the android model of my own blood and sweat, but I’ve no stake in you or your people.”

Next to her, Elijah smirked, leaning against the couch. He knew her decision before she ever made it. Chloe prepared her words, beginning to ask Elijah to escort them out, when Hank interrupted.

“I know what I’m asking of you. What  _ we  _ are asking of you. Trust me, we wouldn’t be on your doorstep like beggars if we had any other option,” Hank approached her and she nearly recoiled at the proximity. Elijah stiffened in defense, prepared to fight Hank off, when the RK800 got to his knee in front of her, “We’re here because we have nothing else. The world is against us. I know what we’re asking for you is huge. But I’m not coming to you as Markus or any of those righteous Jericho pricks. I’ve done my fair share of bad shit that I deserve to pay for, but a lot of them are innocent. They never did anything but exist. And they’re dying, Mrs. Kamski. You’re our only choice left. You or death.”

Chloe watched him, frozen in place. He was a model not even a year old, and yet he radiated strength and warmth beyond any human. Her fist clenched tightly. She looked into his gray eyes, exhausted but protective, and thought of her father. The memory of him struck her so deeply she resisted a whimper. In that memory was a living, breathing Amanda.

She inhaled shakily, reaching out to take one of Hank’s hands. Her other hand gently touched his arm. Her face broke into a watery smile, eyes never leaving his, “Okay…” her voice came out in a choked whisper, “okay.”

Hank stood, not thanking her verbally, but she saw the relief in his shoulders. The stress in him melted away. He nodded, suddenly uncomfortable with the waves of emotions radiating off of Chloe’s skin. Elijah remained quietly at her side, fixing Hank with a stern glare.

When she looked, Connor was watching them with a similar look. She accepted that he likely hated her for her test. It gave him a very fine reason not to trust her. But she wasn’t going to do this for him. 

Hank turned, glancing at Connor, “Alright, Lieutenant, mission accomplished.” He reached into his pocket and flicked what looked like a quarter at Connor. The Lieutenant caught it with an annoyed glance, but it lacked heat and instead reminded her of a son embarrassed by his father. 

She watched, maintaining her composure, as Elijah began to lead Connor and Hank out of the room.  Before he left, Connor stopped and looked at her strangely. It was similar to the look he’d given her before the Kamski Test. A mixture of awe and mistrust, “Thank you, Mrs. Kamski.”

She swallowed, “Call me Chloe.” And her words left no room for argument. 

Connor nodded, brown eyes shimmering slightly. That same determination she’d seen in Hank’s, “We’ll keep in touch.”

She said nothing to that, simply watched as the two men left the building. Later, she watched out the window at the frozen lake as a flock of cold-weather geese pecked at the ice. Elijah’s hand on her wrist removed her thumb from her mouth. He’d been programmed a long time ago to help her with her habit of chewing her nails.

She turned to him, looking quite grim. She’d gone and deviated in her own way, completely removing herself from her status as a neutral party. The repercussions of this were huge. The media would be in a frenzy. Worse, Cyberlife wasn’t against taking desperate measures to stop the androids. 

“You’re really going to help them? Just because he asked you to?” Elijah questioned from her side. She closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted, but she was reminded how grateful she was for Elijah’s presence. He’d always been the voice of reason in her life. A figure who didn’t soften at her because of her appearance or stature. 

“I believe I made my decision a long time ago, when I created that back door to Amanda’s AI. It was in that moment that I chose sides.”

“You could have stayed neutral, like Switzerland.” Elijah grumbled and she couldn’t help but smile at his stubbornness. 

“Even Switzerland has taken sides in history. Get some sleep, Elijah. We’re going to need the others to begin dusting off equipment.” She patted Elijah’s shoulder, just as she’d patted Hank’s, and made her way to bed. She would need her rest if she was to begin working again after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the fun part. Lots of flirting and teasing, this fic will earn its M rating. Stay tuned!
> 
> Interested in more Chlonnor? Join us on Discord: https://discord.gg/nXtsqwr

**Author's Note:**

> All following chapters will be post-ending. Next chapter will be Chloe's POV of the android revolution.
> 
> Interested in more Chlonnor? Join us on Discord: https://discord.gg/nXtsqwr


End file.
